Genesis
by Slavok
Summary: The show was cancelled with so many ideas left undone.  The Clone Saga was just one of them.  With heroes, villains, clones, monsters, and a robot army, it's what you'd expect from a story based on a show based on a comic book.  Likely some Peter/Gwen.


Genesis

Chapter One

a/n _I'm going to be borrowing a lot from Ultimate Spider-Man. This takes place about a month after the end of the second season. I heard about some of the ideas that they were planning for future episodes, and since they, you know, can't, I will. _

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the hobos out there, quietly making this world a better place._

Walking home that night, Gwen Stacy had no intention of getting kidnapped. Sometimes, those things just happen.

As far as kidnappings go, this one was surprisingly smooth. Last time she got kidnapped, she screamed her lungs out flying fifty feet above the ground before she ran out of breath. This time, a few men grabbed her, gagged her, and tossed her in a van before she even knew what was happening.

Even if she weren't gagged she wouldn't have said anything. What can you say in that sort of situation? I'm sorry, this is a bad time for me to be kidnapped, can we reschedule for Thursday? Oh, sure, no problem, why didn't you say so?

Right.

"And then, and then, if your straight arrow cop daddy wants you back, he can just keep doing what he does," one of the thugs said. "And we gives you back, piecewise like, one finger at a time. Ain't that right, Rust?"

"Tiny, she don't need to know that. Shut your gabbin' or we'll gag you too."

"Anyway, see, that's what happens when you mess with the Kingpin. You don't. It don't matter if you're the small time reporter or big time copper, when the Kingpin wants something, you give, and if you don't, you wish you did. Ain't that right, Rust?"

"Tiny, keep talkin' and you can take the bus home."

Kingpin? Gwen heard her dad talking about some new crime lord. He didn't seem to try to blow up the city like the Green Goblin had, fortunately, and for the most part seemed to play like the Big Man. Unlike the Big Man, the Kingpin took an interest in bribing and blackmailing police officers.

_Straight arrow cop daddy._ They tried to bribe her dad, and now they took her to blackmail him. _Small time reporter or big time copper._ The Kingpin was trying to control the press too?

_Just look at yourself_, she thought. _You could end up dead, and you're just playing little detective._

_Thump!_

"What was that?"

Gwen smiled inwardly. _That's because eventually, I'll end up getting rescued. _

Spider-Man grabbed the roof and pealed it off the van. Landing on the hood, he—no, not he, she…

"Hold on, that's not Spider-Man!"

She wore oversized, ragged clothes and a mischievous grin. "No but neither are you. Me, I'm just lost. Do you know how to get to Eighth Avenue from here?"

"It doesn't matter who she is, shoot her!"

_PKEEW! PKEEW! PKEEW! PKEEW!_

She jumped out of the way, grabbed a crook, and webbed him to a passing truck.

"See, a friend is throwing a party there, and I've found Seventh and Ninth, but no Eighth."

_PKEEW! PKEEW! PKEEW!_

"If you don't know, just say so. Really, what's your problem? Is it the car? Come on, just try and tell me you weren't saving for a convertible.

_PKEEW! PKEEW! PKEEW!_

"Oh, I get it. You get all dressed up in your mafia suits, and here I am looking like I stole my clothes off a hobo—"

_PKEEW! PKEEW! _

"Or out of a dumpster. Or off a hobo sleeping in a dumpster."

_PKEEW!_

"If you're ever a hobo, don't sleep in a dumpster. Someone might steal your clothes."

"Make one move, freak!" the last thug said, pointing his gun at Gwen's head. "Make one move and I'll blow the kid's brains out right here!"

"Okay, just chill. You want the girl? You can have the girl. I don't want the girl." She threw her hand up submissively and took a step back. "I'll just take your driver."

"NO!"

The last thug scrambled up to the empty driver's seat before being snagged by a webline and disappearing too. The girl, whoever she was, jumped in front of the wheel and took over.

"You okay back there?"

"Mmhhm-mmhm," Gwen mumbled through her gag.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Hm. Uh-huh. Yikes! You know, I just realized that I don't have a driver's license."

"What?"

"You buckled up?"

"No. Hold on a bit."

"Good. Now, I want you to jump right before I crash into that building."

"Wait, what?"

"Emergency brake."

_PRRAAAKKKHHSSHH!_

"_AAAHHH!"_

The girl grabbed Gwen as she flew out of her seat and landed on a wall. Gwen took a moment to catch her breath. Being kidnapped was easy, she decided. After you get used to it, it's just inconvenient. Getting rescued though, that was terrifying.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…that was…"

"Executed poorly. And that car didn't explode yet. Why is that?"

Whoever she was, she could stick to walls like Spider-Man, she had the same strength, agility, webbing, and even the same jokes.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Me?" she said easily. "The name's Spider-Woman. I'm new here."

a/n _So that's the first chapter. Or at least the prologue. It was a lot better in my head than it came out on paper. It seems kind of choppy. Oh well. Like I said before, I'm leaning heavily on the Ultimate Spider-Man version of Spider-Woman, but I did look into her background, and I have to say that it is the most bizarre and convoluted story I have ever heard. Of course, if you give me a hero who is not in need of immediate psychiatric help, then I'll give you a hero who isn't trying hard enough. Spider-Man, Batman, even Iron Man has some issues if you look hard enough, which isn't always a good idea, by the way, the blue pill is sometimes a good idea. _

_I'm digressing, aren't I? I do that sometimes. By the way, this is my fifth story so far, and I've only completed one of them, so if you like where this is going, you will probably hate me when I leave you hanging._

_By the way, PKEEW is how you spell gunfire, and PRRAAAKKKHHSSHH is the sound a car makes when it crashes into a building. _


End file.
